


The Secret Circle - Season 2

by buffy_and_spike



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Romance, Teen Angst, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy_and_spike/pseuds/buffy_and_spike
Summary: A canon-compliant continuation of The Secret Circle. The season we asked for but never got ... until now.
Relationships: Cassie Blake/Adam Conant, Cassie Blake/Faye Chamberlain, Faye Chamberlain/Diana Meade, Jake Armstrong/Faye Chamberlain, Melissa Glaser & Faye Chamberlain
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Cassie I

**Author's Note:**

> I was devastated when this show was cancelled in 2012. 8 years later, I decided to revisit my pain and create my own version of season 2 through little POVs. In this fic, I will be exploring the missed potential of these six, hot witches coming into their power, learning new things about themselves and taking on what remains of the Balcoin family. 
> 
> *I don't own any of these characters but I think they're neat.

It’s 10:45 am on a warm Wednesday at the end of an uneventful August. Cassie sits uneasily in her seat at Java Brew, the only coffee shop in a 50-mile-radius of Chance Harbor. Surrounded by a circle of empty chairs, the witch’s fingers trace over her phone anxiously as she awaits a text from Diana that will never come. Her sister has left town and the Circle behind in an attempt to forget a life of magic - a life that she was advocating for a year ago when Cassie first met her.

An eternity of horrible things have happened since then, but “death, demons, witch hunters and freaky elixirs” pretty much cover it. Everyone in the Circle has lost somebody they love, either physically or mentally. It seems like some of them have even lost themselves. 

“Please say something.” Cassie mumbles to her phone like it’s her sister.

The thought of Diana makes her chest swell up until tears start to form in her crystal blue eyes. But she knows it would hurt just as much if not more to forget the one family member she has left and accept the fact that she is now completely alone.

_Well, not completely._

Cassie rolls her eyes as Faye and Jake make an obnoxiously late appearance to the coffee shop. They mosey over to her in the most lackadaisical way possible and plant themselves in chairs across from their scowling friend .

“What? You didn’t say it was urgent,” Faye mutters sassily with flushed cheeks. 

“Are you guys serious? You’re 45 minutes late. What the hell were you doing?” 

Faye flashes a seductive smirk at Jake and Cassie gets the message. 

“Okay. That’s great. Can we just-,” Cassie interrupts herself with a deep breath in an attempt to relieve some of her stress. Jake notices her do this and gently pats Faye on the knee, signaling her to get into “serious mode.” He leans forward so they can talk quietly. 

“Are you okay? Have you heard from Diana?” asks a concerned Jake. 

Cassie shakes her head and he matches her melancholy. 

“She hasn’t returned any of my calls or texts. She doesn’t want to be found.” 

“Who _cares_ what she wants? Let’s just do a locator spell, find her, tie her up, throw her in your trunk, and we’re back in business,” Faye bluntly responds. “I’ve been saying this for months.”

“Great plan, Faye. She already hates us. I don’t think kidnapping her is going to put us back on her ‘best friends’ list,” Jake adds, while Cassie tries not to flinch too obviously at the word “hate”. 

_Does Diana really hate us? Hate me?_

“Well, what is sitting around crying about her gonna do? We’re witches. We can _do_ something about it.”

“No,” Cassie chimes in. “We can’t make Diana do anything. She has to choose to rejoin the Circle. It has to be her.” 

“You really think she’s going to willingly come back here?” Faye lowers her voice but maintains her strident attitude. “Every parental figure she’s ever had is dead or evil. Or _both_.” 

Cassie mentally prepares herself as Faye continues her list. 

“You single-handedly obliterated what she had with Adam, so it’s not like she’ll want to revisit that trainwreck of a relationship.”

_Nice, Faye._

“And she knows she’ll be tempted to use the same dark magic that you almost killed us with time and time-”

“Okay, Faye. She gets it,” Jake interrupts her, but it’s way too late. Cassie, completely used to Faye’s casual cruelty, decides to move past it.

“Speaking of dark magic, I had another dream about the other Balcoin children. I think … they’re trying to reach out to me,” she says while studying the mark on her hand.  
  
“It’s been months and they haven’t turned up. Maybe they hit a snag in their master plan.” Jake’s eyes gleam with a hint of optimism.

Faye impatiently gestures to the barista for assistance, as if she needs a doubleshot of espresso to get through this conversation. 

“Can’t wait to meet these psycho siblings of yours, Cassie. I wonder if any of them are dating-material. I’ve been trying to set Melissa up for weeks,” she teases. 

“Speaking of Melissa,” Jake asks. “Is she coming? Or Adam?” 

“Uh, no. Adam texted that something came up and Melissa just … never responded.” Cassie finds herself looking at her phone again.

Faye flashes Jake with a “then why am I here?” look.

Cassie realizes it made sense to cancel the Circle meeting considering the embarrassingly low level of attendance and lack of new information. However, it has been weeks since she really reconnected with any of them. After the Circle was unbound, Jake went right back to being a loner, only a slightly less broody one. However, it would seem that based on his reformed treatment of Faye, he’s on his way to becoming a half-way decent person. Cassie’s former boyfriend, Adam has been particularly distant from her, and for good reason - ever since they drank the elixir that made them forget their feelings for eachother, their relationship has been impossible to navigate - especially since the elixir didn’t … quite work on Cassie. 

_And I’m still totally in love with him. So that’s cool._

Thelma and Louise (a.k.a Faye and Melissa) have been off enjoying harmless, solo magic, although Cassie worries popping champagne corks with her mind won’t keep the ever-power-hungry Faye satisfied for long. Eventually she’ll want more. And that leaves Diana, who left town after activating her dark magic and realizing she doesn’t want anything to do with it. Despite making a pact that they’d all stay together, everyone has seemingly abandoned their connection to one another - to _Cassie_. She misses the Circle and it’s as if she’s the only one who does. 

“Melissa hasn’t texted me back all day,” Faye whines while staring at her phone. 

“It’s 10:49 am,” Cassie retorts dryly.

“Whatever.” Faye turns her attention to the barista beside her. “Can I get an iced vanilla latte with a doubleshot ...” Faye looks back at Cassie. “No, _tripleshot_ of espresso. Thanks.“ She glances back down at her phone. “I should probably check on her at some point.”

Jake’s eyebrows narrow. “Wait, what day is it?” 

“The 29th.” 

“It’s Nick’s birthday.”


	2. Melissa I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faye ropes Melissa into Girls Night. Who else will be in attendance?

“Leave me aloooooooone,” Melissa groans as Faye peskily hovers over her. She is wrapped from head-to-toe in a blanket, her face buried in a pink pillow that she swears still smells like Nick. 

_Maybe if I just lay here long enough she’ll go away._

“C’mon. Let’s get out of here and do something crazy!” Faye gasps as an idea hits her brain. “Let’s raid my mom’s liquor cabinet and order Chinese!” 

Melissa lifts her head up pathetically and turns to her relentless friend. 

“What about that sounds crazy? We do that every other week.” 

Faye sits down beside the sad lump that is Melissa Glaser. 

“You can’t stay like this all day. It’s depressing.”

“Yeah, that’s the point. It’s _my_ dead boyfriend trauma. Let me deal with it how I want.” 

She stares at the wall blankly; subconsciously memorizing every unimportant detail on it while Faye is clearly thinking of new ways to persuade her into leaving the house. 

“We had plans for his birthday, you know,” Melissa finally laments. “We were gonna leave for the summer and travel across the country. Take turns driving, that sorta thing. He said his birthday was just an excuse to guilt me into it but I would’ve done anything for him. Now the summer's over and I’m still here waiting for him to come home.”

“Melissa,” Faye starts softly, her maternal tone triggering Melissa to shift away and nuzzle her face back into the pillow. 

_Here we go._

“I know you miss him. We all do. But Nick wouldn’t want you to be moping around forever. He would want you to be getting drunk with me and celebrating his life like the cocky son of a bitch he was. You know it’s true.” 

_I hate when she’s right._

Melissa lets out a deep sigh and peels her body off the bed. Faye continues the rest of her speech with gusto. 

“So let’s have a girls night. We’ll drink, we’ll eat, we’ll get all in our feels like you love to do. Super-lowkey.” 

Melissa takes a moment to silently weigh her options.

_Doesn’t sound too horrible … but let’s see how serious she is about it._

“Fine. But we’re inviting Cassie.” 

“What?” Faye nearly croaks. “No, no, no. I already had coffee with her this morning. That’s too much Cassie Blake for one day. Nope.”

“C’mon, Faye. She’s been really bummed out since Diana left. She doesn’t really have anyone right now.” 

“As opposed to usual, when she has everyone in Chance Harbor fawning over her?” 

“Don’t be bitchy.” 

“Impossible.”

Melissa playfully wacks Faye with her trusty cushion and she lets out a deeply dramatic sigh.

“Okay, fine. Get ready for the most boring girls night ever.”


	3. Adam I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Magic takes a toll on the seemingly incorruptible Adam Conant.

5:52pm. The lights flicker rapidly in the basement of The Boathouse where Adam continues his flirtation with dark magic. Recently, there’s been a noticeable decline in his mental health. He’s irritable, easily agitated, downright a different person at times. He sits at a table with his hands glued to the crystal skull - the one he was supposed to get rid of months ago. The room begins to hum as an intoxicating power rushes through his body, swimming in his veins until they turn black. Adam suddenly becomes aware of his father’s footsteps nearing the door to the basement. 

_Shit, shit, shit!_

He shoves the crystal into his bag and bounces out of his chair into a standing position.

“Hey dad,” Adam says, looking terribly suspicious. He rubs his glossy, red eyes and puts on his best “boy scout” smile. Meanwhile, his thoughts are racing more rapidly than usual.

_Jesus Christ, what do you want? Can you just go back upstairs and let me finish?_

“Hey. What are you doing down here?” Ethan inquires.

“Oh, nothing. I was just … listening to some music. Working on homework.”

_What a terrible lie. When am I ever working on homework?_

Ethan’s eyes scan the table for evidence and find nothing but an empty surface. Adam changes the subject before his father can say anything about it.

“What’s up? Did you need something?” 

Ethan proceeds with caution - “Adam, is everything okay with you? You seem … on edge. A lot, lately.”

_No, everything’s not “okay” with me. I was supposed to destroy the crystal skull but instead, I’ve been harnessing its power for months and lying to my friends. I also haven’t been sleeping or eating and I may or may not be evil now._

“Yeah, everything's fine.”

“Is it Diana?” Ethan asks. “Is she back from her grandma’s?”

Adam forgot he lied about Diana’s whereabouts. He figured it would raise less questions to say she went to stay with her grandmother after a terrible tragedy rather than she left town with an Australian stranger and nobody currently knows where she is.

“Uh no, it’s not Diana. She’s still at her grandma’s. Seriously, everything is-”

“Did something happen with Cassie?”

_Yeah, we drank an elixir that made us forget our feelings for each other and now my life is an empty hole._

“No, nothing happened with Cassie.”

“But you’re still not together?”

_Of course we’re not together! You made sure of that when you neglected to tell me about the curse on our two families. Maybe if you had been more honest in the first place, we could’ve prevented all this. Maybe I’d be happy right now instead of losing my mind!_

“No, we’re not together. We’ve moved on,” Adam says, through gritted teeth. 

Adam’s father looks saddened by this. His belief that their families are “written in the stars” seems to be as strong today as it ever was.

“I see,” Ethan finally says. “Well, she’s upstairs. I think she’s looking for ya.” 

_Fuck. If anyone’s going to realize something’s up, it’s her. I have to get rid of her._

Adam glances at the ceiling and nods before heading up the stairs, leaving Ethan looking suspicious and concerned. He cracks open the door to find Cassie sitting at the bar looking at her phone. He smiles gently and meets her on the other side of the counter.

“Cassie, hey. What’s goin’ on?”

Cassie looks up from her phone to find Adam’s soft brown eyes in front of her and he notices her shudder a little.

“Hi! I just...wanted to see if you were okay. I-I know you said something came up and you couldn't make it this morning but based on the Circle’s track record, that usually means something bad. So … yeah, are you okay?” Cassie presses her lips together as if to stop herself from talking.

“Yeah, I’m good. I was just helping my dad with inventory and stuff.” Adam’s eyes drift away from hers in case she can sense a lie in them. 

_I have to make her go away._

“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy. I figured it was okay since things have been kind of quiet around here. You know, with us taking down Blackwell and the Circle being unbound … supernatural activity in Chance Harbor has been at an all time low. So I’m just trying to have a life of my own, outside of the Circle. Is that okay with you?”

There’s an obvious shift in Cassie’s demeanor. Her concerned gaze is now a crestfallen focus on the floorboards. 

“Yeah, of course …” Cassie swallows hard. “I’m gonna go.”

_Dammit, Adam. Too harsh._

Cassie heads for the door and is stopped by Adam’s hand around her wrist that sends a shock wave through their bodies.

“No, wait.” Adam looks down at their hands and clears his throat. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to …” He lets go and shoves his palm into his pocket. “That was thoughtless.” 

Cassie’s eyes stay at her feet as she lets out an unenthused laugh. “Believe me, I get it. I wish I could have a life outside of the Circle too.”

For one blissful moment, Cassie makes Adam forget about returning to the crystal skull.

“Why don’t you stick around? We can talk … catch up.” 

_Should I tell her what I’ve been up to? No. What am I thinking? I can’t tell anyone._

“Thanks, but … I should probably get going. Faye and Melissa sent me a pity-invite to their sleepover tonight so I should start heading over.”

Adam laughs slightly. “A slumber party with Faye? That sounds terrible.”

“Should be interesting. I’ll call if it gets bloody,” she responds sarcastically.

Adam is suddenly reminded of a time when he was the _first_ person Cassie ran to when things got messy. It’s bewildering to him how one elixir can erase so much love in the blink of an eye.

“Well ... I’ll see you around, Cassie.”

“See you, Conant.”

As he watches her leave The Boathouse, Adam’s smile disappears with her. The witch’s growing addiction to dark magic has taken a toll on his ability to maintain healthy relationships and it’s only a matter of time before somebody decides to look further into the situation.


	4. Faye I

Faye walks into her living room wearing a red, satin robe over black lace undergarments - a look she wouldn’t mind sporting 24/7. She holds a bottle of pinot noir in one hand and a glass in the other as she makes her way over to Melissa. The curly-haired beauty wears silk lavender lingerie pajamas with grey slippers and a messy bun to top it off. Faye lets out a charming giggle as she pours her friend a glass of red wine. There’s a knock at the door. Melissa points at Faye warningly. 

“Be. Nice.” 

_Don’t hold your breath, Melissa._

Faye Chamberlain and Cassie Blake don’t exactly get along. Aside from Jake’s feelings for Cassie being a problem in the past, their personalities are not particularly compatible. Faye is reckless and abrasive - saying whatever’s on her mind, even at risk of sounding jealous, desperate or cruel, is not a problem for her; she also harbors an intense desire for power. Still, despite her flaws, there’s a part of her that’s incredibly sensitive - _loving_ , even. She trusts very few people with that side of her and as of now, her blonde rival isn’t one of them. 

Unlike Faye, Cassie unapologetically wears her heart on her sleeve. Strong, emotional and kind, her self-confidence often intimidates those around her - _especially_ Faye. Cassie’s capacity to love is so huge that she often ends up trusting the wrong people and hurting others in the process. 

Despite these clear differences, the two women are hardly polar opposites. They’re strong-willed, impulsive, fiercely independent and above all, can relate to the loneliness that comes with never truly being understood. 

Tonight isn’t just a memorial. It’s an opportunity for them to put their differences aside and maybe find some common ground.

_Easier said than done._

Faye puts on her best fake smile and swings open the door to a lingerie-less Cassie. 

“I said it was sexy lingerie night. What do you call this?” Faye gestures to Cassie’s ensemble which consists of a blue tank top, a long, black cardigan and slightly ripped jeans.

“Hello to you too,” Cassie scoffs.  
  
Melissa jumps off the couch with her glass of wine and meets them at the door.

“Don’t worry about it, Cassie.” Melissa flashes her scary eyes at Faye. “Come on in.”

Cassie pulls a bottle of tequila out of her shoulder bag and dangles it in front of Faye. “Brought this. Figured it would help us get along.” She chuckles and shoves her way through the door into the kitchen. 

“Shots. We’re doing shots.,” Melissa sings while skipping over to her friends; she grabs the bottle of tequila while Cassie searches the cabinets for glasses. “Herradura?” Melissa says as her fingers trace over the label. “This was Nick’s favorite. How’d you know?” 

“I texted Jake,” Cassie responds, triggering an eye-roll from Faye.

_“I texted Jake.” God, what a bitch._

The blonde smiles as she pulls three shot glasses from the cabinet and places them on the counter. Melissa cracks open the bottle and starts pouring. Faye wraps her fingers around one of the glasses, raising it above her head in a toast.

“To Nick.” 

“To Nick.”

“To Nick. Happy birthday.” For the first time all day, Melissa manages to smile. It makes Faye smile too.


	5. Jake I

It’s almost 10:00 pm. There’s an eerie calm in the air - signaling what will likely be a big storm. Holding a bouquet of flowers like he’s allergic to them, Jake wanders into the graveyard and stops in front of his brother’s headstone. For a long time, he just stares at the words “Nick Armstrong.” At one moment, he thinks it’s spelled incorrectly; that the “r” kind of looks like an “l.” He’s about to get really worked up over it before he realizes it’s just his mind playing tricks on him. Jake bends over and lays the flowers at his feet. He glances at the gate and thinks about leaving before saying anything.

_ I already left dumb flowers. What else am I supposed to do? _

Jake sighs deeply and squats in front of Nick’s grave. He reaches over and traces his fingers along the engraving, swallowing hard. 

“H-Hey, Nick,” he glances around to make sure nobody’s listening. “Happy birthday. I-uh. I brought you flowers. They’re lilies. I don’t even know if you liked flowers. You probably didn’t have an opinion on them.”

Jake gets distracted for a moment as the sky rumbles with anticipation; it can’t wait to pour its rain down on this touching moment.

There are things that never would’ve happened if Nick were alive; things Jake doesn’t want to admit he’s grateful for. 

Nick’s death prompted change. Without it, Jake would still be a witch hunter. He would’ve lived the rest of his life filled with misdirected hate, doomed to end up alone. He knows this. The Circle knows this.

Jake laughs at the absurdity of it all and imagines Nick laughing with him. He suddenly falls silent.

“It should’ve been me,” he whispers. “It should’ve been me.”


	6. Cassie II

Cassie follows her two drunken acquaintances into an unsurprisingly edgy bedroom. The decorations are dramatic, the wallpaper is elegant and she’s never seen _that_ much purple in her life. Dim lighting in each corner of the room reminds her of a spooky castle that would belong to an evil queen.

_Yup. That's Faye._

She gets turned around by a photo collage near the door. It’s filled with moments in Faye’s life she felt important enough to hang on her wall and Cassie feels a twinge of something in her gut.

_She looks so … nice and normal._

Twisting the string of her robe around her finger with one hand, Faye takes a swig of pinot noir with the other. She seems to grow uncomfortable by the inspection of her photos and Cassie steps away accordingly.

“You used to wear pigtails.”

“Yeah, so what?” Faye snaps, finding Melissa’s scary eyes again. “I mean … yeah, I did. I was eight.” 

“I don’t know why you stopped,” says Melissa as she turns upside down on the bed. “I bet you’d still pull them off.”

“As if, Melissa.”

“No, she’s right,” Cassie chimes in, prompting a fiery stare from Faye. “Y-You have the right face for it.”

The girls across from her exchange looks of bewilderment and Cassie’s face turns red.

_'You have the right face for it’? It should be illegal to be this bad at female friendships._

Faye finally breaks the silence. 

“Hm. Well, maybe I’ll give ‘em another try.” 

Cassie’s scarlet-colored cheeks return to their normal state in response to her uncharacteristically kind reaction. 

_Are we … getting along?_

Faye stops in front of Cassie, sending her back a few steps. She doesn’t know why she’s there until she sticks her hand in a drawer Cassie was standing in front of. Faye claims two scrunchies from the desk and places them in Cassie's hand.

“You mind? I um … I could never get them to be even.” 

Melissa looks like she should have a bucket of popcorn as she watches them from the bed. 

_I think we’re getting along._

“Sure,” Cassie finally manages to say. Faye sits down in one of her _many_ chairs and awaits a makeover. Cassie steps behind her, hesitantly combing through the brunette's long locks. _It's going too well_ , she thinks before finding a knot. It sends Faye’s head backwards.

“Ow! Careful, Manhands!”

The insult doesn’t have the same effect it usually would as they both burst into laughter.

“And my work here is done,” Melissa mumbles. Every soul in the room hears but chooses to ignore it.


End file.
